1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor technology, and particularly, to a semiconductor sensor package.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor packages, such as a sensor package tend to be small and highly-integrated. Referring to FIG. 3, a typical sensor package 10 includes a substrate 1, a plurality of conductive pads 2, a semiconductor chip 3, and a plurality of wires 4, a plurality of conductive pins 5, a spacer 6, and a glass cover plate 7. A recess 8 is defined in the substrate 1 for accommodating the semiconductor chip 3. One terminal of each wire 4 is electrically connected to the semiconductor chip 3, and another terminal of each wire 4 is electrically connected to each conductive pad 2, and the plurality of conductive pads 2 are electrically connected to the plurality of conductive pins 5, respectively. The spacer 6 is arranged between the glass cover plate 7 and the conductive pad 2, and round the recess 8. The glass cover plate 7 is attached to the spacer 6 in a manner that the semiconductor chip 3 is sealed by glass cover plate 7.
However, a substrate 1 is needed for supporting and accommodating the semiconductor chip 3. Therefore, weight and volume of the sensor package 10 is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is to provided a sensor package with decreased weight and volume.